U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,060 discloses a bunion treatment apparatus and method for minimizing the forces applied to a bunion and includes a planar main portion and a planar built-up portion constructed of flexible padding material. Strain relief cutouts are provided as well as a toe loop to prevent tearing of the main portion. This apparatus is provided merely to alleviate the discomfort of the condition rather than eliminating the condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,049 provides a bunion pad and suffers from a similar deficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,369 discloses a toe splint and bunion correction device which attempts to correct the condition with a splint device which straightens the toe including a splint member and a Velcro fastener for securing the splint member to the foot. The splint member is plastic and is molded to accommodate the foot.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,046 a pliable protector cushion pad device is disclosed for the big toe or hallux.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,103 shows a bandage to reduce bunion pain.
All of the above patents either try to minimize the pain of the bunion or use mechanical devices to correct the condition.
Isoelectronic Rehabilitation Program—Advanced Clinical Applications—Podiatric Electrotherapy Applications by Joe Kleinkort, 1989, 1992, is a manual that suggests electrotherapy applications for relaxation of muscle spasm, prevention or retardation of disuse atrophy, increasing local blood circulation, muscle reeducation, immediate postsurgical stimulation of calf muscles to prevent venous thrombosis and maintaining or increasing the range of motion. This manual discloses placement of electrodes to alleviate pain in various conditions in the ankle, feet and knee, and stimulation of muscles in cases of immobilization,
An article entitled Investigations on the origin of Hallux Valgus by Electromygraphic Analysis by Takebe K. Shimazaki —1 Kobe J Medical Science 1981 August: 27(4):139-58 discloses electromyographic analysis on the physiopathology of the Hallus Valgus and toes/physiopathology.
Stephen Guffey discloses, in a publication dated 1996, muscle reeducation employing electrical stimulation including frequencies, pulse duration, polarity, duty cycle, ramp, intensity, treatment time, how often, and electrode placement.
Electrode stimulation and muscle reeducation have generally been related to pain reduction. None of the above articles, however, relate to the problem of bunions and how to treat and correct the condition.